


The dragon knight: HTTYD 1 AU

by Wolf16moon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Magic, Romance, The Red Death - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wizards and Witches, dragon human hybrids, original species of dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf16moon/pseuds/Wolf16moon
Summary: Dragon bloods, half human, half dragon. They are said to have a mark that represents the other half somewhere on their body. Hiccup has a birthmark on his right hand. This doesn’t help matters, the abusive Stoick and most of the villagers despise his very existence. But what if hiccup was never meant to be a viking?A mysteriously decided mute girl, two night fury's and his own father banishing him for five years, changes everything. All four leave Berk. And as the group travels from land to land heading towards a magical filled Island, feeling start to grow between the two riders as well as their dragons. But all the while a darkness is growing.Now five years later Berk’s inhabitants believe hiccup and his three companions to be dead, but that’s the least of their worries. The people of Berk are forced to leave their Home, due to a brutal dragon raid. One day they come across a mysterious island and its people What will happen when, the Chieftess and the dragon knight lay their eyes on them?Tensions rise as the Vikings are forced to coexist with their mortal enemies. The inhabitants of the island and the Vikings will have to work together to stop a threat that could end their world.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s), Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The dragon knight: HTTYD 1 AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first how to train your Dragon story. I’m going to be taking elements from the first movie but I’m going to be changing them up a bit. I am also going to be doing a bit of back-and-forth within the five years in between. 
> 
> Since most Runaway hiccup stories that I read mention the five years, skip them all entirely or just in my opinion don’t get enough character development. I’m going to try to do that on my story, I won’t make any promises, but I’ll definitely give it my best shot.
> 
> And if any of you wondering about Stoick, sorry, but he’s not getting any redemption mark whatsoever. He is abusive to hiccup and… I don’t think he would be very forgiving, especially in this story. I like to spice things up a bit… You could say.
> 
> No then onto the poem and a prologue
> 
> enjoy^^

A mother taken from lover and son

An outcast becomes the lonely one

No one to call his friend

Lonely and cursed until the end

A fathers dark heart looms over the hatchlings life

One night the fury shall be struck down

The son will find another like he

And break the 300 cycle will he

When the fury he be friends

The trial to slay the dray

succeed he'll not that fateful day

And so hatchling runs away

Banished and shunned by his blood

He flies leaving those who never loved

Five cycles did pass

the four did travel far and wide

OutKast becomes the knight

And the silent miracle shall sing

One more journey they will take

And there a home they will make

Dragon and man do live in peace

were hatchling son meets dragon queen

When the past comes

Viking and dragon tensions do rise

But ally they must become

For a war is upon them

**Anonymous**

**dragon blood queen   
  
**

**Chieftess and seer of Draco noctis furore**

** (dragon night fury) **

* * *

  
**“This is Berk, its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death and it's located solidly on the meridian of misery. The village, in a word, sturdy and has been here for about seven generations; however every single building is new. Local activities include fishing and hunting with a charming view of the sunsets.”**

**“The only problem is the pests...“**

**“Now whilst most places have rats or mosquitoes to deal with. Well Berk has...”  
  
**

**"Dragons!!!"** Shouted a Viking

A boy of 5ft with Auburn hair and green forest eyes opened the door to his home. And was met with the site of a dragon raid. Vikings ran to and fro attacking dragons or gathering weapons.

**“Most people would leave, smart people would leave. But, well, the inhabitants of Berk are Vikings, not very smart and have issues with stubbornness. And with loosing. And bathing. However there is one person in the village who is different...“**

**“And that person would be me, my name's hiccup, or if you want to get more specific, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Yup, that's a mouthful, but I bet you've heard worse.”**

Hiccup dodged the flames, Vikings, dragons and attacks as best he could. All the while the Vikings were spitting insults at him.

"Move it useless!"

"Coming through, move boy!"

"Can't you see were busy here!"

"Go back inside you useless life!"

That last comment made hiccup cringe. The villagers had said that his mother had died while giving birth to him. But somewhere within hiccups heart he knew that, that wasn't true. Hiccup just managed to dodge a Gronckles tail.

He looked around and spotted The hairy hooligans, which consisted of his cousin, Snotlout a strong black haired Viking, the Twins Tuffnut a boy, Ruffnut a girl, both were blonde and scrawny but still muscular. Then there was Fishlegs a short, but well muscled Viking.

Hiccup frowned at the group, minus for fishlegs who always remained quiet, The others always picked on him calling him names and to add insult to injury they threw stuff at him. Such as rocks, branches, fish, food or worse... Animal dung. He shuddered, remembering a particularly unpleasant bullying session from his cousin and... His followers. The inhabitants of Berk saw him as a curse and they tried to stay as far away from him as possible. Not daring to touch him by orders of his father.

**“You may be wondering why everyone sees me as a curse. Well for one they all blame me for my mother supposed death when she gave birth. Another was a dragon mark on the back of my right hand. It was in the shape of a dragon with it's wings spread out. Having a birthmark in the shape of a dragon, a Vikings mortal enemy is considered a curse placed on me by the gods. I find it kind of cool, everyone else believes that I was sent here to curse the entire village as a punishment. I'm kind of starting to believe them.”**

To put it simply hiccup was an outcast loved by none.

The young 12 year old boy was brought back from his thoughts when he was yanked up by the back of his tunic. Speaking of his father...

His dad gave him a murderous glare, hiccup tried not to show his fear as his palms began to sweat. His dad never liked him, if provoked which was more than often hiccup would always get a beating... A beating that would sometimes leave him sore for days, if not weeks.

"What are you doing out here get back into the Forge. **Now!"** He screamed the last part. Spit landed on his tunic and face.

The scrawny boy nodded vigorously. "yes sir."

without a second glance the red haired, bearded Viking through his son unceremoniously into the safety of the Forge. Then he drew out his two double bladed ax's. He let out a battle cry, charging in to the chaos that was a normal dragon raid.

Hiccup stumbled into the Forge while rubbing his dads spit off his face and was met by his teacher, Gobber Who was the Closest person to a fatherly figure that hiccup had. Said blacksmith shoved a pile of broken shields, swords and spears into his arms.

"Ahh, hiccup just in time, go on now get moving. You cannot have come at a better time. Start sharpening those swords and fixing up those shields. They aren't gonna do them themselves you know." He laughed

Hiccup give him a forced week smile in return. Gobber saw through the boy easily, but he knew not to push the lad. Inwardly signing heavily he grabbed his war hammer.

Then he left, but not before giving the young boy a pat on the back mindful of his hooked hand. Hiccup dumped The weapons and shields on to a nearby table and side heavily. As he grabbed a sword and began sharpening it he glanced outside and saw his father.

**“Oh right my dad, he is known as the chief of Berk, he is also known as Stoick the vast. They say when he was a baby he popped a dragons Head clean off his shoulders. Do I believe it? _NO!_ admittedly I don't. Why? Well at one point I did believe it, but nowadays ever since I was 10. I started to not believe that story. Partially because of my dad being abusive to me and the other half being, I just grew tired of the same old story.”**

Hiccup focused his attention back on to the sword that he was sharpening. After working on it for a few minutes, he examined his handiwork and nodded placing it aside. He decided to work on the shield next as he grabbed for one that had a huge dent in the middle. He rubbed his shoulder with his other hand where a large black bruise was already forming.

It was a gift from his dad. The 12-year-old felt tears streaming down his face as he began working. The village, everyone despised him. He had no friends, no one cared about him, not even his crush Astrid noticed or cared about him. If he could kill a dragon then he would at least be noticed or respected. The only thing hiccup ever wanted was to join the other teens in dragon training, maybe then everyone would stop calling him useless or worthless.

* * *

  
Above the burning village of Berk three figures watched the scene below them. Two of them were night fury's. The first was a slightly larger black male with green eyes. The other night fury, this one a female was also black, but she was slightly smaller with dark blue eyes. Unlike the mail beside her the blue-eyed black dragon carried a figure on her back.

The black cloaked figure gripped on to the edge of their dragons saddle with their silk white gloves. The writer closed they're dark blue almost violet eyes, feeling the call of the red death tugging at there mind. They look down at their night fury. knowing as long as they were on this island that they would be slightly resistant to the queens control.

But their male companion was not as fortunate, he had not yet learned to trust humans, specifically his chosen writer. They closed their eyes feeling the two scarred rings around there wrist and the one around there neck symbolizing them as a recently freed slave. But that was months ago and they had to stay focused. But staying focused was not on the night fury's agenda. There companion swooped over the village firing plasma blasts at buildings and people.

The figure ran a White gloved hand through their messy black hair, exasperated as they watched the Mail night fury fly off. Composing themselves, they pulled their hood even lower over their face, as they gripped on to the saddle and flew after the night fury. They couldn't have their cover blown, not yet anyway.Swooping lower than either dragon or rider would've liked the two scanned the destruction around them.

Fires from different species of dragons illuminated the burning houses and Vikings fighting. The figure cringed as they saw a Deadly Nadder being clobbered to death by a Vikings heavy Warhammer. Their heart ached, wishing that they could help the poor creature, but knowing that they couldn't be seen or captured. Suddenly the night fury swooped down then up, barely dodging a flying ax that was aimed at her riders head.

The cloaked writer gasped, looking around frantically they soon spotted a girl with blond hair tide up in a braid, picking up the ax glaring at them. The rider blinked their dark Blue violet eyes confused. Then the rider scowled, no sane person would be riding a dragon. They glared back at the blonde, knowing that she couldn't see. They quickly urged there dragon to fly off, knowing that if they stayed here any longer that they'd sooner be captured and or killed.

The writer urged there dragon forward and up with there leg. Getting the hint and seeing the human Viking glaring at her writer the female night fury flew off but not before sending a green plasma blast at the girl. She jumped out of the way just in time, rider and dragon didn't stay to see the results.

Hiccup looked at the pile of broken weapons and shields. He was only halfway through and the dragon raid was still going on. Hiccup glanced at his invention then at his unfinished work. He reached out with his right hand for one of his inventions the dragon shaped birthmark visible in the fire light. Closing his eyes hiccup took a deep breath and grabbed his invention running outside into the chaos. He looked around not seeing his father, hiccup took off. Once he was a fair distance away from the main chaos of the riad, he looked up at the sky searching for anything.

He could've sworn he saw a night fury attacking the village. If the plasma blasts weren't any indication. His heart pounded as he searched the sky seeing a darker shadow up in the nighttime sky. Hiccup aimed his weapon and fired. A cry of pain followed by the dragon shaped figure falling down towards ravens point.

Hiccup couldn't believe it he actually _did_ it, he'd shot down one of the most rarest and deadliest dragons known to viking kind. His momentary victory was cut short as another dragon roar could be heard cutting through the still dark early morning. Hiccup scanned the dark sky, he blinked was that another dragon? And what was that on its back?

 _'Could there be more than one night fury?'_ He wondered

Indeed there was another night fury up in the sky. The figures eyes went wide as they saw a young boy about there age from what they could tell, shoot down there other night fury companion. The writer glanced at the boy before deciding it was too risky to go looking out for there friend. And the Vikings might go out and look for any dragons in the woods. They glanced back one final time at The boy far below before reluctantly turning away and flying off towards a hidden Cove.

Hiccup stared in the direction where the second mysterious dragon flew off in. Then he heard his father's coming up behind him along with Gobber and the rest of the village.

**“I didn't know it at the time, but that night would change my life forever.”**


End file.
